codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinsei Factions
Code Geass Shinsei ''is set in an alternate reality where three superpowers, the Empire of Japan, the European Union, and the Pan-American League have divided up control of the world (with the exception of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, the Arab League, the Russian Federation, and the Commonwealth of Australia) and maintain a tentative balance. '''Superpowers' Empire of Japan The Empire of Japan 'is an imperial monarchy and the most prominent superpower within the world of ''Code Geass Shinsei, controlling almost one-third of the world. Its capital city is Tokyo, located in the Imperial Homeland (i.e. Japan, the Kuril Islands, Sakhalin Island, Korea, the Ryukyu Islands, and Taiwan). The Emperor is the head of state, and supposedly the sovereign ruler of Japan. All direct administration is handled by the Imperial Diet, which in turn, is led by a Prime Minister, who is the head of government. However, this governing system was exploited under the later members of the Diet, who used their authority to make Japan a military superpower. Over the years, the Imperial Family would be manipulated to lend much of its power to the Diet, which would establish absolute control for themselves upon Genbu Kururugi's ascension to the role of Prime Minister in 1997, essentially becoming a dictator in all but name. Japanese society is an aristocracy run according to a caricature of both Japanese Bushido and Social Darwinism, with a hierarchy of competing nobles at the top and the peoples of conquered territories (also known as Areas) (referred to either by their area number or as "Numbers") living in poverty or as unequal Honorary Japanese. Prior to the conquest of the British Isles, the Japanese Empire controls the entirety of East, South, and Southeast Asia, as well as most of Siberia, and the recently conquered Scandinavian Penisula. At the start of the story, Japan has successfully conquered all of Central America and more than half of South America from the latest war with the Pan-American League. Historically, gaining contact to the western world through Marco Polo's expedition to the east, Japan would become one of the first places in which the high energy mineral known as anglodite, which in turn was named after the Anglo-Saxons of England, was discovered. Originally a feudal land, the shift from the Tokugawa Shogunate to the Empire of Japan began in the aftermath of the Meiji Restoration, and the resulting Boshin War; in which Emperor Meiji's power was violently restored at the expense of the ex-shogun Tokugawa Yoshinobu and his followers. More to come... '''Pan-'American League ' The Pan-American League, or P.A.L., is a supranational economic and political union encompassing all of North and South America, with its capital city being New York City in the United States. Compared to Imperialistic Japan, the PAL is a liberal democratic union of nations, in which each country's population elects a various number of Representatives, who serve the titular role of that nation before a central government body known as the Council of PAL. The PAL as a whole is headed by a Chancellor, who is voted by the American nations. However, each member-state is still sovereign and therefore may act in their own interests as long as it doesn't violate PAL law, and is mostly responsible for their own military forces. Though it would not come into being until the middle of the twentieth century, the Pan-American League's roots began during the American Revolution, in which George Washington and the Continental Congress launched a successful war of independence against Great Britain, resulting in the birth of the United States of America. In the decades after the American Revolution, most of the Americas (except Canada) would borrow a chapter from the United States' playbook and break away from Europe, thus giving way to several new nations such as Mexico, Brazil, Chile, Argentina, etc. For a time, these countries would remain politically divided, but events would soon force them to join forces. The finale of World War II would see the Empire of Japan gobble up all of East Asia. Countries like Mexico, the nations of Central America, Colombia, Ecuador, Peru, Chile, and even the United States began to fear a potential Japanese invasion of their western coasts. The U.S. had more reason to fear so, as it and the Allies had just defeated Fascist Italy and Nazi Germany and was already reeling from the failed war with Japan (i.e. the First Pacific War). It didn't help the Soviet Union had just begun to emerge as a global power despite suffering so many losses at the hands of Germany. As such, President Harry S. Truman would hold a meeting with leaders from all over the Americas at what came to be known as the New York Conference. From this, a new power would emerge to keep countries like Japan and the Soviet Union in check: the Pan-American League. Throughout its history, the PAL would be in conflict with its primary rival, Japan through minor skirmishes until the Empire formally declared war in 2010 after the conquest of the United Kingdom, culminating into the Second Pacific War. European Ultra-Union ' The 'European Ultra-Union, or E.U.U., is a supranational economic and political union encompassing all of Europe and Africa, with its capital city being the city of Brussels in Belgium. Similar to the Pan-American League, the EUU is a liberal democratic union of nations, in which each country's population elects a various number of MEPs (Member of the European Parliament), who serve the titular role of that nation before a central government body known as the European Parliament. The EUU as a whole is headed by a President, who is voted by the European nations. However, each member-state is still sovereign and therefore may act in their own interests as long as it doesn't violate EUU law, and is mostly responsible for their own military forces. More to come... Nations United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Russian Federation Arab League Commonwealth of Australia ''' '''Factions